


Lollipop

by seraphim_grace



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford is picked up from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clueless Psycho from her Stray Cat series](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clueless+Psycho+from+her+Stray+Cat+series).



Crawford looked up from his desk when the intercom rang, "Mr Crawford," Tamara told him, "your wife is here to collect you, she said she'd wait for you at the car."

Crawford smiled to himself and resisted the urge to laugh. After weeks of teasing about the kind of wife could keep him at home Crawford had arranged this. He just never expected that it would happen.

Crawford knew what it would be, the lines of employees lining the window to see the great Japanese beauty that had tamed him. Occasionally when he spoke of her he got the sound of a whip cracking where they thought they couldn't hear him. They had even mentioned that she must be a true dog for him to hide her away. Well, that was that sorted, Crawford thought.

Crawford took a look out the window to the BMW that awaited him, his wife was leaning against the car in a sleek scarlet Chanel suit with long black bangs that fell around an ivory white neck that curved perfectly under his teeth. She had long white legs in pale silk stockings showing off the red garters at the base of her short tailored skirt, and long black boots. They were flats. All in all she looked like the mistress of a very highly paid executive. The pose was one of casual disdain and she looked like Mieko Harada. Confidence, poise and Japanese beauty as she sucked upon a red candy lollipop. Crawford felt the thickening in his pants at the sight.

He pulled on his jacket and smiled to himself.

He could see the employees on his floor hanging out the window, first to have got a glance at the mysterious Mrs Crawford and then just because she was stunning. A few of them looked at him with what must have been envy, in America there might have been teasing or congratulations, but the Japanese were too polite. He also suspected that the young Takatori might have been hanging out his window too.

"Crawford," Kudoh said from the elevator, "I was just going out,"

"To see my lovely wife?" Crawford asked amused.

"Well, maybe to get a better look as I went past." Kudoh acknowledged with a grin, "she's a lovely lady, a bit too harsh for my tastes but gorgeous nonetheless, you're a lucky man, although she's not a match for Eiri in accounting." Very few women alive were a match for Eiri in accounting. "If she can cook as well as she looks well I might just have to steal her away." Crawford felt a seethe of hatred and jealousy and resisted the urge to smash Kudoh's face into the elevator wall.

"We have a cook." He surprised himself with how calm he is, "she works as hard as I do."

"ah," Kudoh said, "which will be why you guard your time with her so jealously." It was as plausible an excuse as any. The doors opened on the lobby, "ah, ja ne." He shrugged his shoulders. "If I weren't so busy, and Omi weren't so damn clever about getting me out of the way, I'd stop and say hi, but I do have to go. Give your wife my compliments, she really is a looker."

Crawford swallowed down the seething jealousy again and smiled, "I will."

 

Ran stood at the car door looking bored, toying with the lollipop in and out of his lipsticked mouth. "I'm here." He said darkly, "and I'm ready to go home."

"I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting." Crawford said bluntly.

Ran pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a sticky pop. "You still dragged me out here, there a hundred things at home I need to be doing, rather than dressing up for your amusement."

Crawford's smile was predatory as he pushed Ran up against the car door letting him feel the thickening erection in the perfectly tailored pants. "Maybe," he said leaning in to breathe the thick herby scent of the shampoo in Ran's elegant wig, "Or maybe we can do it here."

"Everyone is watching." Ran protested even as he canted his hips forward to rub against Crawford.

Crawford took the opportunity of his open mouth to kiss him, his kiss tasted of cherry candy, sticky sweet and Crawford dipped his tongue inside to better taste the candy and underneath it Ran. Ran loved to be kissed, he kissed like he had fought, determined to succeed, prepared to die. Crawford slipped his hand up the coarse weave of the red skirt to squeeze his perky ass.

Ran pushed him away, "not here." He said.

"In the car, or I won't fuck you for a week" Crawford said and Ran frowned for a moment then walked around to the passenger side and climbed in, all long leg and garter flash.

Crawford got in the car and pushed the seat back, it had been a long time since he had sex in a car, the idea excited him and he felt like a teenager again. Ran checked his lipstick and put his lollipop down out of the way before adjusting his lipstick and twisting so he was bent over him. With a white hand he undid Crawford's button and zip and pulled back the flaps of his trousers, teasing out his erection and then lowered his mouth to it.

It didn't take long, Crawford was too entranced by the slim black head bobbing on his lap and the idea that people might be watching and Ran knew what he was doing. It was surreal, like being fucked by someone else but at the same time it was eerily familiar.

When he was done Ran tenderly licked him clean with a gentleness that was almost too much, then pulled back and wiped a stray drop of come from the corner of his mouth with his middle finger and retrieved his lollipop and with it firmly in his mouth belted himself in.

Crawford sat dazed for a few moments before he caught his breath, and then belted himself in. The drive home passed in silence except for the slick lip smacking of Ran's mouth around his candy.

He walked elegantly and amused out of the underground car park to the lift to their apartment knowing that he had amused and angered Crawford in equal amounts and that Crawford would take it out on him, the way he wanted and that he wouldn't take him out again, not to work, and Crawford knew that.

He was barely inside the door when Crawford pressed him against the wall, attacking him with his mouth, his lollipop, now much smaller, hanging defunct at his waist from numb fingers as he rubbed his hips against Crawford's and his other hand clutching useless fistfuls of his jacket.

Crawford shirked it, slipping open Ran's own coarse red jacket to show a pale pink camisole underneath. Ran moaned into his mouth as he flicked his fingertips across the nipple through the fabric, "you've been very naughty," Crawford said into his mouth, "I might not fuck you."

"Please," Ran said rubbing harder with his hips, "please."

Crawford had no intention of following through on the threat. He moved his hands from Ran's tempting ass to the coarse fabric and then pulled it up to reveal silky French knickers, not the thong Crawford had asked for.

He wore stocking and suspenders and was hard against the fabric, spoiling it with leaking precome, "please," Ran said as Crawford undid his fly to rub his own erection with Ran's through the silk. Ran thrashed his head back and forth and with strands of the black wig going everywhere and the previously perfect red lipstick smeared all over his mouth. He looked more than good enough to eat.

"Turn around," Crawford said and turned him. Ran pressed his face against the wall as Crawford took a tube of lube from his pocket, and ran his finger down the seam of the panties, down the cleft of Ran's ass and Ran humped the wall for friction. Crawford couldn't remove the panties without undoing the suspenders which would cause the lovely stockings to fall down, but he could pull them down.

He moved down Ran, rubbing his face along the coarse fabric of the jacket, then down, over the folds of the uplifted skirt and took the silk in his teeth and pulled. Ran cried out then as Crawford's breath washed over him. Crawford debated worshipping that ass, but decided that he had all evening for that, he needed to take the edge off and now, Ran's teasing blow job in the car earlier had done little to sate his hunger. He lubed his fingers and pushed two deep inside without preamble, Ran hissed, but relaxed and gave himself over to the hand that fucked him, bucking back to prevent it leaving him, with the other hand Crawford poured the gel over his own erection. "You always get what you want, don't you, Ran?" Crawford said as he lined himself up and pulled his fingers out as Ran made a little moue of disappointment, "because all you want is me to fuck you."

It didn't take long, both of them were too excited, Crawford only managed to thrust a few times into that delicious heat before Ran came with a loud wail, his inner muscles running like waves along him and brought Crawford with him a few short thrusts behind him. Then Ran slid down the wall almost face first to loll against Crawford bonelessly.

"I like this suit," Crawford said, "but next time I want you to dress up I want you to wear the other wig and the sun dress."

"No," Ran said surprisingly firmly, because he rarely didn't give in to Crawford's desires, sometimes with a little prompting, but he almost always gave in, "I'd look like my sister."

Crawford thought about it, "alright, the pink wig," he agreed.


End file.
